


(shiver in) anticipation

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Someone to watch movies with.





	(shiver in) anticipation

Odd place for a meeting, Eve thinks when she first figures out the code, but then, not so much. Not after she gives it some thought.

After all, a cinema can be dark. Secluded. Intimate in its own right. She has vivid memories of Villanelle admitting it was a desire of hers. A want.

_Someone to watch movies with._

She goes, because of course she goes. This thing she has with Villanelle is inexplicable, this _connection_ that throws reason out the window. That makes the logical the illogical.

The theatre is quiet and almost empty at this time of day, and Eve walks through it with a heightened awareness of her surroundings. Sits tucked away in the corner and waits, all the while thinking there’s a knife in her bag shall she need it.

It’s only moments before a body settles beside her own.

“You came,” says that familiar, accented voice, and Eve exhales slowly. Takes in the scent of her perfume. _La Villanelle._

She both loves and hates it.

“I got your note,” she says by way of explanation, and she knows it’s not the answer Villanelle wants but it’s enough to keep her there. Keep her placated.

This is far from their first meeting. Their rendezvous have grown in volume; increased with every new revelation. They are two people working toward the same goal, and Eve is well-versed in this game. Knows how to handle her, now.

“Mmhm.” Villanelle’s hum is soft, faux-sweet. She shifts in her seat as ads roll across the screen, moves closer to Eve as the flashes of bright colour light the room. Dimly, but enough to make each other out. Enough for Eve to see the light curl of Villanelle’s mouth.

Her reaction to that expression is always the same: excitement, adrenaline, arousal. They stir in the pit of her stomach; slowly, at first, but build as the advertisements shift to trailers, to a film she pays no attention to. Mix together until her body buzzes with anticipation. Until she can feel it in her veins.  

By the time Villanelle reaches over to touch her, she’s on edge. Desperate, almost. She knows Villanelle knows the effect she has on her, that maybe she might be exploiting it, but as a hand slides across her stomach, over her abdomen, down to the waistline of her jeans, Eve can’t find it in her to care.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
